Freddy's: Reimagined
Freddy's: Reimagined is a FNaF 1 remaster made by ZonicTheHedge11 Gameplay The game plays and feels like a reimagined FNaF 1. There are the more noticeable differences and the lesser ones. For example, the doors have been replaced with shock buttons and the office has changed a lot, the cameras have a new Music Player feature and there's a Reboot Panel. However the biggest change is the number of enemies - it's now 8, the same as nights. If anybody is seen in the halls, the player can shock them to successfully prevent their attack, but this isn't the case for everyone. If the player beats a night, they can choose to continue, restart, change the settings or more. Mechanics * Door Lights * Cameras * Shocks * Music Player * Reboot Panel Characters Returning Freddy Fazbear Freddy, again. This time, he takes back his FNaF 1 appearance with the following changes: * He is covered in fur * His tophat finally has a white line * There's 3 buttons underneath his bowtie He takes this path: * CAM 01 * CAM 02 * CAM 03 * CAM 02 * CAM 05A * CAM 05B * Right Door Blindspot When he appears in the door, you MUST shock him in under 8 seconds. Failure results in death. Bonnie Fazbear Of course. I made him a part of Freddy's family. Wow. He takes back his FNaF 1 appearance with some changes: * He is covered in fur * He has 2 gloves and boots * there are 3 red buttons underneath his bowtie He moves in this path: * CAM 01 * CAM 02 * CAM 04A * CAM 04B * Left Door Blindspot You see him, you shock him. Do or die. Chica the Chicken Fat. Chica is the same, yeah, i'm too lazy. She moves using this pathway: * CAM 02 * CAM 05A * CAM 05C * CAM 05A/CAM05B * Right Door Blindspot Whenever she appears inside the blindspot, use the "ANIMATRONIC REBOOT" on the Reboot Panel to make her return. Foxy the Pirate Fox FAX. Foxy, now back, is slighty more withered than before, due to him being in an alternate timeline where he has a story like Mangle. The changes: * Foxy's torso is more ripped * His ears are torn apart * He is missing most of his left leg's suit * Foxy's suit is burned up. Make sure to watch CAM 06 a lot. If you see him outside of his cove, play the music. Beware! If it runs out, Foxy will kill you! Golden Freddy fredfam. Basically Freddy recolored golden. W O W Sometimes, if you watch a specific camera (randomly picked each night), there's a chance that he'll appear in your office. DO NOT PUT DOWN THE CAMERA. Wait until the laughter stops then he's gone. If you put down the cam when he's inside, he'll lock it and jumpscare you. New Holly the Wolf Holly is a tall, anthropomorphic animatronic wolf with gray and silver fur. Her body is pretty muscular. Featuring bright, blue eyes. She also wears blue shorts and a white shirt. Kids love her! She will occasionally leave CAM 06 to enter CAM 02. When she does this, there's a chance to play the music to make her leave. However, in 6 seconds, she will leave if the music isn't played. If she does this, Holly will move in this path: * CAM 05A * CAM 05B * CAM 05C * CAM 05B * Right Door Blindspot When she enters the corridor, you have time to shock her. Failure will result in a permanent camera error. Max the Bunny Max is a tall, yellow animatronic rabbit with a red hat and bowtie. He is at least 7 feet tall, from what the phone guy remembers. He will leave CAM 02 to enter CAM 04A, then he will enter the office. That's when you have to use the Animatronic Reset, or else you'll die. The Toytronic The Toytronic is a large, plastic monstrosity created out of EVERY Toy animatronic's parts, including The Puppet, BB and JJ. It's hands belong to Toy Chica, it's arms are Bonnie's, the leg's are the Puppet's, The Head is BB's, and it's torso is a combination of Freddy and JJ's. On it's torso are the eyes of the Toys. It will first on Night 6 on 5 AM, where it will peak out of CAM 06, using Foxy's head as a Puppet. Use The Music Player to deter this thing.. If you play Night 8 (Nightmare), it will be the only one active. It will occasionally appear on any camera. Watch that cam for 2 seconds, it moves to CAM 4A, then CAM 4B and CAM 4C, then the door. If it's in the door, use the reset, if it's still in the cameras, play The Music Player on CAM 06. Night Calls Night 1 Hello there! Let me tell you something, no introduction, rules or anything. These guys move at night so, yeah! So, here's how to stop them: Freddy, Bonnie and Holly, you shock them. Max, Chica and that thing, use the reset. For Foxy, if he peeks out of the curtains, play the music. Make sure it doesn't run out! Goodbye! Night 6 Get out! No, seriously! Today that thing broke out the basement, so if it peeks out, play the music. Bye. Night 8 No. Yes. No. YES. No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES.No. Yes. No. YES. B Y E . No. Yes. No. YES. Endings Most of the endings aren't that special, just you getting the paycheck, but the ones that ARE special are Night 7 and 8. On Night 7, you get a minigame where you are in the FNaF 2 diner and must walk around to avoid Toy Bonnie, T. Freddy and T. Chica, and also Mangle. The puppet will also try to escape the music box, where you must go back and shut it before she leaves. Balloon Boy travels by the top vents, and you must shine the light into his face if he pops in to avoid it getting stolen. The withereds are hunting for you in the hallways, and you must shine the light into them to make them leave. You need to survive 3 minutes to get another paycheck. On Night 8, you get a minigame where you're in the FNaF 3 location, similar to the previous minigame, but must walk around and turn off the light if P. BB, P. Chica, P. Freddy or P. Mangle is seen, and you must escape if P. Puppet or Springtrap is seen. If you see P. Foxy, hover your mouse over him and wait until he leaves. You must also survive 3 minutes, but this time, there is no paycheck, but a newspaper that Freddy's Pizzeria has closed down. If you die on Night 1 3 times in a row, you get a small minigame where you are walking around and dismantling the robots.Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff